Pete Bosley
Peter "Pete" Bosley, a.k.a. Super Scott, is a crime-fighting superhero in Walsonville, Ohio. Personal Life Family History Pete is the son of Paul and Peggy Bosley, and he resides with them in Walsonville, OH. When his mother was diagnosed with cancer, Pete felt responsible for her condition, believing it to be caused by the ghost of Louis Dunn. Work Pete is known to have been employed by Pizza Palace, where he worked as a pizza chef. Upon the closing of the business, he was recommended by Jeffrey Adkinson to work for his personal friend Donny Sullivan at his doughnut shop, Donny's Doughnuts. Soon after being hired by Mr. Sullivan, that establishment also was closed upon the incarceration of its owner. He is currently employed at Paper & Document Supplies, working directly under Maxim Ivanov as an office clerk whose responsibilities include the management of schedules. Romantic Endeavors Pete has had, for a considerable length of time, a romantic interest in his long-time friend and classmate, Amanda Simmons. However, his naturally shy nature prevented him from ever expressing his feelings for her, and she began dating Derrick Wolfe. When Amanda began using drugs as a result of her relationship with Derrick, Pete grew concerned for her well-being, culminating in his having her sent to the Walsonville Rehabilitation Center for treatment upon Derrick's suicide. After Amanda's treatment and release, the two began a dating relationship, which has included a double date with Zack Yorkinson and Chelsey O'Donald. Friendships Pete is a friendly and courteous person, and as such, he develops friends easily. His best friends are Zack Yorkinson and Adam Prune, though tension has arisen between Pete and Adam as a result of Adam's distrust and dislike of any , including Super Scott. As Super Scott Beginnings At a party at the Dunn Mansion, Pete was dared by Fred Niles to drink a glass of green liquid, which was, unbeknownst to Pete, a glass of the experimental Bacteria 1940. Pete immediately felt sick, but when the feeling passed, he found that he had instantly developed super strength. Later, in a confrontation with Firecracker, it was revealed that the Bacteria he drank also gave people other powers, and Pete could produce spheres of damaging blue-colored energy by snapping his fingers. To protect his privacy and identity as a "normal" college student, Pete decided to develop an alter ego. While escaping from one of Firecracker's thugs, Pete ran into a room full of costumes, where he found a black mask, light blue costume, black gloves, black cape, and black boots. The suit had a large letter S on its chest, which prompted Pete to choose the name Super Scott for his superhero identity. After dealing with a hostage situation instigated by Firecracker, Super Scott was spotted changing out of his costume by Professor Adkinson, who assured Pete that his secret was still safe and who offered his assistance in the new crime-fighter's career. One of his first developments was to create a pair of rocket-powered boots to enable Super Scott to fly as needed. Category:People Category:Super-Powered